Kick Start My Heart
by RoniMarie10
Summary: Bella, a foul mouthed nurse. Edward, the tattooed, pierced bad boy that momma's always warned their daughters about. When her car breaks down on the way to work Bella finds herself with no other option but to call for a tow truck. What happens when she's towed to the local shop and she meets the owner? *Full Summary Inside*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! Yes I am back and this time with a new story idea. Though I know I am in the process of writing Grá Contúirteacha, this idea has been in my head for a while now. It is different, and hopefully just as good of a read as my other one is. I will be updating both so no need worry I will abandon Grá Contúirteacha. **** I hope you all like it, as always reviews are always welcome. I hope you enjoy it, here is Kick Start My Heart everyone. **

**Summary: Bella, a foul mouthed, feisty nurse. Edward, the tattooed, pierced bad boy that momma's always warned their daughters about. When her car breaks down on the way to work Bella finds herself with no other option but to call for a tow truck. What happens when she's towed to the local shop and she meets the owner? Bella has just recently gone through a nasty breakup, but can't help feeling instantly attracted when she meets Edward. Is Edward the man that can get Bella's juices flowing, and be just what she's been looking for to kick start her heart in the most delicious of ways? Only time will tell if this couple will make sweet music together, or just go up in flames.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to the Twilight series of books and movies, it is all the work of the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. Same can be said for any images used in the production of this story. The only things I do own are the storyline idea and any characters not heard of before. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Kick Start My Heart**

**Chapter 1 **

**BPOV**

Ugh, not today. Please not today. Of all days, this is the one when my car chooses to just die on me. I try turning the ignition one more time in hope that the car will start, but with no luck I just hear a clicking sound before the car dies. Usually in situations like this I would normally call my best friend Rose to come and help me, but she was out of the town for a car show, and wasn't planning to be back until next week. I sure as hell wasn't going to use James as my next option. I would rather take my chances hitch hiking than ask that damn dirt bag for help.

It had been only three months ago that I caught my now ex-boyfriend with someone I thought was my friend. In that time it seems like anything and everything that could go wrong has. I'm starting to wonder if it was moving to Seattle in general that started all this shit, or maybe it was just after meeting James that everything went to shit. It wasn't enough that the bastard cheated on me, no, he had to go and do it with a girl named Victoria that I believed was a friend and also happened to work at the same hospital as me. I should have known something was up when Victoria always came around to hang out at the apartment claiming she was having some issues with her boyfriend at the time and needed a place to crash, but I guess I never figured the bitch would go and do what she did. I can remember clearly the day that I caught them. It was a Monday afternoon, and I had just gotten home from a long shift at the hospital. Wanting to just crawl in bed and sleep, I found it odd when I saw James's shoes and wallet by the front door when I walked in. At the time he had been working for some construction company and usually wasn't home around this time. It didn't take long for me to figure out what he was up to, the evidence was all over my fuckin bed. Walking into the bedroom I caught the son of a bitch mid thrust with Victoria under him. As soon as they heard me, they both looked up and that's when all hell broke loose. I went and picked up all of Victoria's shit and threw it all over the hallway outside of the apartment and then kicked her ass before throwing her out of the apartment as well. I had Victoria take James's sorry ass with her, and made sure he had all his stuff, which happened to have been thrown out our second story apartment window by yours truly, when I kicked the prick out of my place. Soon after I changed all the locks, got rid of anything that still remained of his in the apartment, and moved on with my life.

Originally from a town by the name of Forks, I moved to Seattle with Rose after we both graduated from high school. I was going to school to become a nurse, while Rose was double majoring in business and mechanics. Now four years later I was working at a local hospital in Seattle while Rose found work in a garage in the city. Rose had a dream to one day own her own shop, but for now was content with working at The Iron Horse Garage hoping to save up enough money to make her dreams come true.

Nowadays, Victoria still works at the hospital, but always makes sure to she gets assigned to a different floor every time we worked the same shifts. If on the off chance that we do see each other, she always quickly takes off in the opposite direction of me. Last I heard, she and James were still together, but it would seem I wasn't the only one James couldn't stay faithful to because shortly after moving in together he pulled the same shit on her. I would like to say I felt bad for the whore, but karma was an ugly, nasty bitch and she got what she deserved. Of course every now and again James would show up at the hospital begging for me to take him back, telling me how much he missed me, but I knew better. The fucker didn't know how to keep it in his pants, and I always made sure he knew how much I didn't miss him. Most recently, I moved in with Rose when my lease was up and have yet to run into Victoria or James again. I can only assume he finally got the picture or moved on to another bitch willing to put up with his shit.

Looking down, I noticed how late I already was for work and quickly called the hospital to let them know of my absence. Tanya, one of the nurses I worked with, answered on the second ring and I told her what was going on, while she assured me she would talk to our boss and let him know. I quickly thanked her, then called the garage where Rose worked so I could get someone to come out and help me. The woman from the garage that answered the phone assured me that someone would be there as soon as possible to help me. I thanked her and just hoped they would get here soon.

It was two hours later before the guy finally showed up, and when he did he took his time hooking my car up to the tow truck, all the while flirting with me. Not in the mood for his bullshit I moved to stand in front of him and let him know just how much I wasn't interested,

"Listen dick head, I have had one of the worst days of my life, and don't need you trying to flirt. I'm not interested. Not even if you were the last fucker on Earth would I touch your dick with a ten foot pole. Just get my car hooked up and towed back to the garage you work for, and cut the bullshit" I snarl in his direction before heading over to the tow truck and get in. He doesn't say anything and does get my car hooked up quickly and head to the garage Rose worked for.

By the time I get to the shop I am fuming. I have no idea if it was the bitch behind the counter, or the douchebag that came to get me, but someone was responsible for making me wait like I did and I was not having it. As soon as the tow truck was put into park I jumped out and made my way to the entrance of the shop. Pulling the door open harder than was probably necessary, as it banged against the wall, I walked over to the front desk to get to the bottom of things. When I got to the desk I could see that the woman who had answered my call earlier today was on the phone, not even acknowledging me standing in front of her. Taking a breath, I tried to get her attention as politely as I could.

"Excuse me. I called earlier today about my car breaking down and waited two hours before someone finally came out. I need to really speak to…."

"Excuse me! Can't you see that I am on a very important phone call?" she states while giving me a glare before going back to talking on the phone. Not in the mood I lean over and hang up the phone.

"No bitch. You listen to me. I have had a really horrible fuckin day and am not in the mood for your bullshit too. You are going to either help me or get your lazy ass up and find someone with enough brain cells to help me. Now!" I snarl giving her a death glare.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? I don't have to do a damn thing you say"

"Why you little bitch…" before I can reach over and choke the bitch, I am interrupted by someone coming out of the office behind the desk. As soon as I turn my glare on the person, I feel my face instantly soften at the sight. The man standing in the doorway is six feet of 100% man candy. The first thing I notice is the wild, reddish colored sex hair he's sporting. Next is the emerald color of his eyes. Surveying the rest of him I notice how chiseled and defined his body is, and my attraction only grows for him at the sight of the tattoos covering the parts of his chest and arms that I can see around his tight fitted shirt, as well as the nipple piercings. Nothing is sexier than a man with tattoos and piercings. Before I can wipe the drool from my mouth, he walks over to the desk and says,

"Irina, what seems to be the problem here?"

"Well Edward, if you must know. I was on a very important phone call with a customer before this woman interrupted me. Proceeding to reach over and hang up on the person" she says as she tries to give him her most innocent look.

"Is this true miss?" I hear him say while looking over to me with a very serious look on his face and his arms crossed in front of him. As I look over to the bitch behind the desk I can see her look go from innocent to conniving, and then I'm mad all over again.

"Yes it is. In fact, I'm the innocent one here".

"Oh really, and what makes you so sure about that?"

"Well, first off this bitch behind the counter is the one that answered the phone when I called this morning about my car having broken down and me needing help. She assured me someone would be there as soon as possible, and it turned out help didn't come until two hours later".

"I'm sorry about the wait miss, but if you weren't happy with it why didn't you just call someone else?"

"Because, it just so happens that my friend works here and always told me how great the work and customer service was. I have no idea if she's sniffing gasoline or what, but she was so fuckin wrong".

"And who is this friend of yours?"

"Her name is Rose, Rosalie Hale".

"Well it would seem Rose is gone for the rest of the week".

"I know that, but assumed that someone could still help me. It wasn't until I wasted two hours of my life waiting for someone, who then proceeded to show up, flirt with me, and then take his sweet ass time hooking my car up to the truck, that I got pissed. To top it off, when I did finally get to your shop, this bitch behind the desk chooses to ignore me while carrying on a conversation about how great the sex was with the guy she fucked last night. I don't care if she fucked Brad Pitt himself, I think my issue as a potential customer is a little important than who she chooses to spread her legs for, don't you?"

"Is this true Irina?"

"Well….I…..yeah, kind of".

"Kind of?"

"Yeah, I mean come on Edward I was on the phone, she could wait till I was finished. I mean it's not like she was going anywhere anyway, her car was broken down".

"You mean to tell me that you intentionally made this women wait two hours for you to let one of the guys know we had a customer who needed help. Then! To top it off you then choose to ignore said customer while you still carried on a personal phone call while she was in the shop still needing assistance! Do you see how not okay that is!" he yells as Irina does nothing but blush and look down at the floor. "Look at me when I'm talking to you dammit!" and I jump at the sound of the man's voice. "I want you to pack up all of your shit and get the fuck out of this shop. I don't pay people to sit on their ass and talk on the phone all day" as he says this Irina looks at him almost as if she can't believe what he's saying could be true before he says, "now!" and she quickly jumps to her feet and starts collecting her shit, all the while tears are running down her face. It takes only a handful of minutes before Irina is scurrying out the door of the shop and I am left with who I now know is the owner of the place.

Looking over to me he begins, "Listen ma'am on behalf of this shop I want to personally apologize for this. I had no idea Irina hadn't let any of us know that you were stranded and needed help. Though I would like to say that this doesn't happen a lot, I would be the biggest liar in the world. Irina has only been kept around as a favor to my aunt who happens to be her mother".

"Listen dude, I just want to get someone to look at my car and tell me how much it's going to cost me to get it fixed. Bullshit aside, I just want my car fixed so I can get to work tomorrow".

"Of course. I can't guarantee that I can get it fixed by tomorrow, but I can promise you that I will personally have a look at it and let you know. As far as the cost goes, it will cost you nothing. For all the shit you dealt with I am not going to charge you a dime for anything that may be wrong on the car".

"Really?"

"Yes really. It is the least I can do" he states as a smile finally graces his face, and I can't help it when the feelings from earlier come back. He really is one hell of a sight for sore eyes.

"Well okay, but what am I supposed to do without a car until then?"

"Tell you what. I will give you a ride today, and then will have a way for you to get to work tomorrow, how does that sound…."he gestures to me and is when realize he still doesn't know my name.

"Bella, Bella Swan. And that would be great, I just hope it's not too much trouble".

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward Cullen. And believe me when I say that it is no trouble at all".

"It's nice to meet you as well Edward, and thank you it's really appreciated" I state with a smile of my own.

With that Edward walks around the desk and leads me out of the shop to take me home. As soon as we get out to where his car is parked my jaw seems to drop. Not only is Edward a fine looking piece of ass, his car happens to be a gorgeous, black 1976 Camaro. As if this man couldn't get any sexier. Though I didn't know as much about cars as Rose, I could spot a nice car when I saw one. Walking over to my side of the car, Edward helps me in before going over to his side. I slide in and put on my seatbelt. Edward gets in right after, puts his seatbelt on, and then starts the car. I can feel the vibration of the engine through my seat as soon as the car roars to life, and can't help but squirm from the sensations. Noticing the movement, Edward just grins and backs out of the parking space. As soon as I tell him my address we are on our way. We don't talk on the ride to my place, which is fine with me. I barely know the guy past him being Rose's boss and his name being Edward.

It isn't long before we are at my apartment complex and I undo my seatbelt to get out of the car. Before I can even put my hand on the door handle Edward is there opening it for me and helping me out of the car. He also walks me to my door, and I can't help but turn to thank him for everything again.

"I want to thank you for your help today Edward. I can't tell you just how much I appreciate all that you have done for me. I can see now why Rose loves working for you. You seem like a decent guy".

"Thanks Bella. I love having someone like Rose working for me. Though she is the only woman I have working for me, she's one of the best damn mechanics I have. And like I said before, it's no trouble at all".

We stand there for just a few more seconds looking at each other before I thank Edward one more time and move to head inside. With a wave Edward assures me one last time that he will make sure I have a way to work tomorrow, then turns to head down the hall and out of the apartment complex. I set my phone and purse on the small table by the door as soon as I walk in before I make my way to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. As soon as I find what I'm looking for, I grab the beer and make my way to the living room to watch some mindless television for a while. Sitting on the couch, I get settled and it isn't long before I'm drifting to sleep and eventually crash. All the while dreams of a certain red haired sex god fill my head space to which I can only sigh in contentment. Maybe this day didn't turn out so bad after all.

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! I want to first off thank each and every one of you for giving this new story a shot. I also want to thank you for alerting this story in any fashion. I really appreciate how well I am being received as still such a new writer to the world of fiction. I hope you all keep up the reviews because they always let me know how you guys are feeling about each chapter, and gives me an idea of what to do and not to do in future chapters. **** Without much else to say, please enjoy the next installment of Kick Start My Heart!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to the Twilight series of books and movies, it is all the work of the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. Same can be said for any images used in the production of this story. The only things I do own are the storyline idea and any characters not heard of before. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Kick Start My Heart**

**Chapter 2 **

**EPOV**

It's been a few days now and still thoughts of Bella are running rampant through my mind. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. From her dark brown hair to the sway of her hips, Bella was nothing short of breath taking. From the moment she entered my shop in a ball of fury I couldn't help it when my dick stood at attention for her. And when she proceeded to tell off Irina, it just got harder not to hop the desk and fuck her right there in the shop. Never have I ever come across a woman like her before.

I made good on my promise to her. As soon as I had given her a ride home I made sure she had a way to get around. Following the day she came to my shop I had a car sent to her apartment complex so she could get around without having to rely on people or the public transportation system. I meant it when I told her that I would make it up to her. I'm brought out of my musings by the bell of the front door going off and head out to the main room of the shop to see who it is. As soon as I reach the doorway I can't help the smile that spreads across my face at the sight of Bella. Today she is in a cut off pair of shorts with an old vintage shirt and a pair of brown cowboy boots on her feet, and I could feel my dick start to stir in my pants at the sight of her. I can see that she chose to let her hair fall down her back in natural waves, and the tightness in my pants increases tenfold. Making sure to keep the bottom half of my body hidden behind the desk, I lean over and rest on my arms that I slap onto the counter, trying to look as calm and relaxed as possible. Bella was under the impression that I had fixed her car, but what she didn't know was that I had no intention of letting her get back in that car. The time and money spent to fix it would have been worth more than the actual value of the car, and I wasn't going to let this happen to her again.

"Well hello Bella, how are you doing today?" I say from my spot behind the desk where I was leaning.

"Very well thanks for asking Edward. Is my car ready?" she says with a smile gracing her beautiful face.

"Of course it is. You've been driving it around the last couple of days".

"What the fuck are you talking about? That was a loner just until you could fix my car. I can't keep that car Edward".

"Sure you can, because I'm giving it to you. It's the least I could do Bella. I meant it when I said I would take care of you. Besides, the time and money it would've taken to get your car running would have been way more than the car was worth and even then I couldn't guarantee that it breaking down wouldn't happen again. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you and your car gave out on you again in the worse parts of town. Think of it as a gift for all of your trouble".

"I don't want to keep your damn car Edward. I want my own fucking car. You don't seem to understand what I'm telling you. Where's my car Edward?"

"I told you, you're driving it. As for the piece of shit you were driving around in before, that's on its way to the junk yard where it should be".

"You have got to be fuckin kidding me! Who the fuck do you think you are to do that? To just get rid of my car like that. I didn't come in here for this shit. I. Want. My. Car.!"

"Bella, I have no fuckin idea why you keep on about that piece of shit you were driving before. Just keep the damn car. I'm good for it, really. Besides, can you honestly tell me that you haven't had fun driving around in the Dodge Challenger for the past few days?" and as the question leaves my mouth I can see a small smile on her lips and know that she enjoyed driving the car I had given her more than she was going to admit. I'm glad she liked the car, it suited her a hell of a lot better than her other one did.

"Well, yeah, but I can't take it from you Edward. It's too much for you to just be willing to give me a car. I would have been fine with the one I had. Besides, even if it did break down I could have always called the shop again to help me".

"That's just it Bella, I don't want you to have to keep calling the shop for help. This way you have a car that will get you to work and anywhere else you need to go. I don't have to worry about you being stuck again because I know this car won't do that. Like I said, it's really nothing. I can afford to do this for you, I wanted to".

With a sigh she responds, "well okay, but I want you to know how much I appreciate it. It's been quite some time since someone has done something so nice for me. I have no idea what I could ever do to repay you".

"I'll tell you how you can make it up to me".

"Oh yeah and what's that? If you say to fuck you then I am going to have to knock the shit out of you because I don't repay people with favors like that".

"No, it's nothing like that" I say with a laugh before continuing, "I want you to let me take you out".

"Take me out? Where?"

"What do you mean where? I want to take you out on a date that's what".

"Really?"

"Yes really Bella, why is that so hard to believe?"

"Oh I don't know Edward, I guess I've just never given it much thought that's all"

"Well, it's true. I would be honored if you would let me take you out. My friend Jasper and his wife own this bar in downtown Seattle called Bulletproof. There's always a new band that plays there every week, we can go there and check it out and then maybe get a bite to eat or something after, what do you say?"

"Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun Edward".

"Great, I'll be by to pick you up Friday say about 8:30, does that work for you Bella?"

"Yeah it does actually. It is one of the only days I happen to have off from the hospital so it works perfect".

"You work at the hospital?"

"Yeah as a nurse".

"What a coincidence, my sister is a nurse at the hospital".

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have no idea what floor she works on, but she's always telling me how much she loves her job".

"Well it would seem your sister and I have some things in common then. I've always wanted a job where I could help people, and found nursing was the answer when I got ready to start school. Maybe I'll run into your sister at the hospital".

"You just might have already. Her name is Tanya, Tanya Cullen".

"No way! Tanya has become one of my closest friends at the hospital" I had no idea how I never pieced it together that Tanya and Edward were related. I guess it had just never come up during the times when Tanya and I would hang out. I knew she had a brother, but I didn't really think about the guy she talked about being Edward.

"No shit?"

"No shit, she was one of the few people that really welcomed me when I got hired on at the hospital. We've been good friends ever since".

"Hmm, then you must be the girl she is always talking about then".

"Tanya's talked about me?"

"Yeah, well, she never said what your name was, but she always talked about how sweet and cool one of the nurses she worked with was. She even mentioned…um…how perfect the nurse she worked with was for me" I say as I rub the back of my neck with my hand. I always did that when I was stressed or embarrassed.

"Oh….well…umm, I'll have to be sure I thank Tanya for speaking so highly of me" she says as a blush spreads across her face. I have no idea why I told her what Tanya said, but I couldn't take it back now that it was out there.

"Listen Bella, for what it's worth I never really paid much attention to Tanya when she would talk about you like that to me, but truthfully speaking I'm pissed I didn't because you are one hell of a beautiful woman, and I hope this doesn't change you wanting to go out with me on Friday".

"That's sweet of you to say Edward, and no, it doesn't change a thing. I would still love to go out with you. It sounds like it should be a lot of fun" she states with a blush and smile. Watching Bella blush at my sister's words was a gorgeous sight. I could only hope Bella felt even half as attracted to me as I was to her.

"Then it's settled. I will see you Friday night".

"I can't wait Edward".

"Me neither" I say with a grin before she bids me goodbye and waves a small wave in my direction and turns to leave, but before she does she stops and it seems like she forgot something and turns back around.

"Oh, would it be too much trouble if I went out to say hi to Rose? I was still asleep when she got up for work this morning, and haven't had a chance to talk to her".

"Sure, I'll actually take you over to the garage so you can. Follow me".

As soon as we get out to the garage I lead Bella over to where Rose is working on a customer's car, and let her know that she has a visitor. When she sees who it is they exchange smiles, and I leave them to talk about whatever it is that Bella needed to talk to Rose about. Making my way back to my office I can't help but smile a goofy smile at the fact that Bella would be going out with me on Friday. The weekend couldn't come fast enough.

**BPOV**

The days following my encounter with Edward at his shop left me a jumble of nerves. I was on edge and knew it was because of how nervous and anxious I was for Friday. Right now I was supposed to be doing paperwork, but instead my thoughts were wandering to Edward. I still couldn't believe that he had actually given me a car, a Dodge Challenger at that. It was one of the newer models of the car, and I can only imagine just how much it cost. I had no idea how well his business was doing, but could only assume it was well if he could afford to just go out and buy a car. There was something about him that I couldn't shake off. Though people could make assumptions about Edward by just the tattoos and piercings, I felt like there was more to him. That underneath all that bad boy bravado was a real loving, caring man. Even I knew how sweet he could be, I mean hello the guy bought me a car! Then there's just how sexy I find the man. Everything about him just made me wet with desire. I could only imagine just how much of beast he could be in the sack. Before I can let my mind wander to sex with Edward, I feel a tap to my shoulder that startles me out of my daydreaming. Looking behind me I see a grinning Tanya.

"Hell Bella, what in the world is with you this week? First you drop Mrs. Binker's water pitcher all over her bed, then you slam your elbow into a door, and now you're staring off into space. If I didn't know any better I would say you had a new boyfriend or something".

"Well, he's not really my boyfriend, but I do have a date this weekend".

"Really! That's great. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Just this guy I met when I had my car towed to his shop last week".

"You mean the one that gave you that brand new hot ass ride you're driving now?"

"Yeah that's the one. When I went to go pick up my car the other day he told me that I didn't have to worry about breaking down anywhere again because the car he loaned me was mine. That he didn't feel safe with me driving around in a car that could break down again".

"Hmm, sounds like a great guy. What's his name anyway?" as soon as the question l leaves her mouth I remember Edward happened to be Tanya's brother, and by the look of curiosity on her face it seemed like Edward hadn't said anything to her.

"Oh, well his name is Edward".

"Edward what? I mean there has to be like hundreds of Edward in Seattle".

"Cullen, Edward Cullen".

"What! You mean you have a date with my brother this weekend, and you have yet to tell me before now!" she exclaims before muttering, "that bastard didn't even tell me".

"What was that Tanya?"

"Oh nothing Bella, it just would seem that my dear brother failed to mention his plans for the weekend when I talked to him on my lunch break. Why he would keep something like this from me I have no idea, but alas it's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over. Where is my brother taking you anyway?"

"He said something about his friend Jasper owning a bar…."

"Bulletproof. Yeah Jazz owns the bar with his wife Alice".

"Yeah, he said we would check out the band playing there and then we would go out for a bite after".

"How totally Edward. I'm happy for you Bella. It's about time he takes my advice for once".

With nothing left to say, we both get back to work and before I know it my shift is over and I'm making my way home. As soon as I reach my apartment I head inside and change out of my scrubs into a pair of yoga pants and a comfortable blouse before throwing my hair up into a messy bun. Leaving my bedroom to head to kitchen I am startled on the way there by a knock on my door. Having no idea who could be coming by this late in the evening I make my way over to the door. Opening it I come face to face with the man who has been occupying all of my thoughts today.

"Edward, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow for our date".

"I know, but I was grabbing some take out before heading home when I figured I'd drop by and see if you would be into sharing. It's okay that I came by right? I mean I just remembered where you lived because of the day I gave you a ride and…."

"Of course, no worries. Please come in" I say as I take one of the bags of takeout from him and usher him inside. Setting the food on the counter I walk to the kitchen to get some plates, forks, and glasses. While Edward goes about unpacking the food I set up the small table I have in a corner of the kitchen.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I got a little of everything" he says sheepishly when I look over to him.

"That's fine Edward. And from the smell of it, can I assume we're having Chinese?"

"Yeah I hope you're okay with that".

"Of course. What would you like to drink? I have coke, water, tea".

"Coke is fine".

As soon as I grab our drinks we both sit down and begin serving ourselves. Not realizing just how hungry I was, I pile food onto my plate and as I'm doing so I can't help but feel like I'm being watched. Looking up I am met with Edward looking at me with a grin on his face.

"What?" I ask in confusion. I quickly hope I don't have anything on my face or anything, and reach up just to be sure.

"It's nothing Bella, really. I guess I just don't meet too many women comfortable enough to eat in front of a guy before".

"Are you serious? Why should I feel self-conscious? I'm fuckin starving!" I say with a laugh. I don't know what kind of women Edward is used to meeting, but I wasn't going to hold back just because he was here.

"You shouldn't because I like that about you Bella, among other things" he says with a smile before going back to his own meal. We sit there in relative silence, though it doesn't feel awkward. Before long we are stuffed and I'm cleaning up the trash and dishes from the table. As Edward gets up to start helping me I wave him away telling him that I got it. It only takes me a few minutes before I have the kitchen cleaned up and the leftovers put in the fridge. Once I'm through, Edward and I move to the living room.

"Would you like to watch a show on TV, or a movie?" I ask Edward when he takes a seat.

"Whichever you feel like watching is cool with me".

As he says this I begin searching through the small collection of movies I have before settling on one of my favorites. "How about Gone in Sixty Seconds?"

"That's fine Bella. It's a good movie actually".

"I know it happens to be one of my favorites" and it isn't long before we are both engrossed in in the movie. It isn't until the scene comes on where Angelina Jolie and Nicolas Cage are watching the couple from the window making out that I become aware of Edward, and start to feel all hot and bothered. I can tell Edward feels the same when I catch him squirm a little on the couch next to me out of the corner of my eye. Turning to look at his face I immediately notice the dark color of his usually emerald colored eyes. They are so dark, almost black, and I don't miss how much lust I can see in them. Unconsciously, I scoot a little closer to Edward's side of the couch.

Almost as if controlled by magnets, we begin leaning closer and closer to each other until we are only a hair of breath apart. Swallowing, I stiffen when I feel Edward lean over and kiss me right below my ear before moving to nuzzle my cheek with his nose. Letting out a breath of air, I turn slightly and touch my forehead to Edward's. Looking into each other's eyes there's no denying just how charged the room gets when we make contact. As Edward moves one of his hands to cup my face, the other slides to rest on my hip. Leaning in just a tad, he touches his lips to mine ever so slightly. Pulling back slightly, Edward looks up making sure I'm okay with that fact that he's kissing me. I nod my head once to reassure him, and he leans in again. This time lingering. This happens a few more times before I can't help myself when I reach up to grab him by his neck, pulling him to me, and kiss him with all I have. Sliding my fingers through his hair and tugging, I hear him moan a low moan at my actions and then he's pulling me up and onto his lap. Taking his bottom lip into my mouth as I drag my teeth across it, I lean in and slide my tongue into his mouth, to which he gladly accepts it. As I tug on his hair once more, I can feel his hands slide up my sides before he cups my breasts. I can't help the moan that escapes me when he tweaks my nipples through my shirt. He does this one more time before I find myself grinding against him. I can feel it when he hardens underneath me, and can do nothing but continue my movements.

Moans and grunts spill from our mouths as we continue kissing and grinding against each other, and I can only be grateful that Rose was out on a date tonight and still hadn't come back. As Edward takes off my shirt then my bra, I respond in kind by taking off his shirt. As soon we're both topless Edward leans forward taking one of my nipples into his mouth and playing with the other one before switching to show them both the same attention. A loud moan escapes me before Edward is smashing his lips to mine again. I can feel one of his hands trail down my body before he reaches the waistband of my yoga pants and slowly slides his hand inside. I can feel myself grow wetter at the feel of his hand on my pussy and another loud moan slips from my mouth as he rubs him thumb over my clit.

Before I can process what's going on, Edward flips us over on the couch with him hovering above me and me underneath him. Leaning in to kiss me again, I feel it as he slides my leggings then my panties down my legs and off. He kisses his way from my mouth to my neck, then my breasts, and then lower still. He trails hot, open mouth kisses down my stomach before he reaches where I want him most. As he places butterfly kisses on each of my hips I can feel how much I want him and arch my back up from all the sensations he was creating. Pushing me gently back down onto to the couch, Edward continues his descent before he's placing kisses on my pussy. Moaning, I feel like I'm going to lose my mind before I feel his tongue make a long sweep from my folds to my clit, which he sucks into his mouth. With nimble fingers Edward begins to finger my folds and as he reaches my opening I can feel when he slides a finger in, all while still sucking on my clit. I moan louder as it gets to be too much and just when I think I can't take anymore, Edward slides another finger in and that combined with his mouth on my clit makes me orgasm in a way I never have before. I'm seeing stars, all while calling out Edward's name as if it was a prayer.

Placing one last kiss to my pussy Edward moves up my body to kiss my lips. As soon as our lips meet, I can taste myself on him and have never found anything more erotic. We stay like that for a little longer before we both pull away to get some much needed breath. Touching his forehead to mine, I can't help the grin that spreads across my face. Realizing that I never got to return the favor, I reach down and begin stroking Edward a few times before he halts my movements with a hand on my wrist.

"Edward I just wanted to…."

"I know baby, but there's always next time. Tonight was about you" and kisses me on the lips before pulling me into his lap again where I just curl up into him. As I sit there enclosed in his arms, I can't help but notice just how hard he still is and wish he would've let me reciprocate.

Later we finally unravel ourselves from each other and get up from the couch and put our shirts on. I forgo my bra since I'll just be crashing in bed later anyway. Standing by the couch as Edward finishes putting his shirt and shoes on I can't help but feel like I don't want him to leave. Edward must feel the same because when he gets up from the couch and comes over to me we start making out all over again. Before long our kisses slow and he tells me that he should really get home. Knowing that he needs to be at work in the morning, I walk him to the door where we share a few more kisses before he turns to leave. As soon as I see him disappear around the corner, I close my door, lock it, and then lean back against it. I stay like that for a few seconds with a big goofy smile on my face before a sound from my phone alerts me to a text. Picking up my phone I can't help it when I grin even wider when I read,

_You have no idea how much I hated leaving you. I can't wait for Friday when I'll have you in my arms again- E_

Typing out a message I quickly respond with, _Tonight was the most fun I've had in a long time Edward :D BTW, how did you get my number anyway?_

It's only seconds before he replies back with, _Me too, and_ _that's for me to know and for you to never figure out ;) _

_You're lucky I like you enough to not care how ;) Good night Edward- B_

_I am one very lucky bastard indeed. Good night angel, sweet dreams xx- E_

Shaking my head with a smile, I decide that maybe it's time to call it a night. Rose still hadn't come home from her date and I can only assume that, that means I probably won't be seeing her until tomorrow morning. Walking to the bathroom I brush my teeth and wash my face before I move to my bedroom. Sliding under the covers I get comfortable, and it isn't long before exhaustion sets in. As I drift to sleep, Edward's face enters my mind and I smile a little before closing my eyes and let sleep takeover.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello readers! I am so very sorry for taking so long to update. I recently moved and it has taken me a few weeks to get settled and get everything in its place in my new home. I am hoping to have two chapters of this story up today, but if not, then I will be sure to at least update with a new chapter since you have all been waiting so long for it. I want to also take the time to thank each and every one of you that have alerted this story in any fashion, as well as leaving me your wonderful reviews. **** Though I know it may seem like Bella moved on fast from her ex James, I don't think so because if you remember in the first chapter Bella mentioned that she began dating James after she had moved to Seattle, so her being tired of James and his shit makes it very plausible that she moved on to Edward like she did. Besides, with a hot bad boy like Edward, who wouldn't move quick ;) lol Anyways, I want to apologize one more time, and say let's get to the next installment of Kick Start My Heart already, shall we? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to the Twilight series of books and movies, it is all the work of the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. Same can be said for any images used in the production of this story. The only things I do own are the storyline idea and any characters not heard of before. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Kick Start My Heart **

**BPOV**

Banging of pots and pans is what wakes me out of my Edward induced sleep the following morning, and I curse Rose for choosing today of all days to be in the kitchen attempting to cook. Though I loved my best friend dearly, she couldn't cook worth a damn. Looking over at my alarm clock I note that it is a little after eleven and can't believe that I slept in this long. Knowing that my night's activities with Edward is to blame, I can't help the grin that spreads across my face at the thought of last night when Edward had come over. Another round of pans and utensils banging around tells me that I need to get in there to save Rose from herself, and ends my daydreaming. With a groan I hurriedly roll out of bed to head into the kitchen and keep Rose from burning down our apartment. Reaching the doorway of the kitchen I am met with Rose muttering a curse and rinsing her finger with cold water from the sink faucet. As she tends to her finger, I go over and move the pot she was messing with off of the burner that's on and get to work on making us breakfast. Noticing what I had done Rose speaks up,

"Hey! I was actually in the middle of cooking breakfast bitch". Looking over to the pot I notice a weird, black mushy mess and assume that Rose was attempting to make oatmeal, and looking to the other pan on the stove it would seem she also was making bacon that now looked like nothing but charred ash.

"I can see that you _Tried_ to make breakfast Rose, but it would seem that you are much better at fixing cars than you are at cooking my dear. For your sake, I can only hope you marry a man that knows how to cook or you're both fucked" I say when a round of giggles hits me. Rose picking up on what I said does nothing but cross her arms over her chest with a sneer gracing her face that only cues me to giggle that much harder.

"For your information Bella, I will have you know that Emmett most certainly knows how to cook. In fact, he cooked us dinner last night when I went out with him".

"Emmett huh? Well, I am impressed Rose. Is cooking all that this guy is good at? I mean you are here instead of still with the guy, so it must've not been that good" I tease.

"No that is not all Emmett is good at. In fact he knew just what to do when he had his hands all over my…."

"Okay, okay! I get it! This Emmett guy is also skilled in the art of lovemaking. I don't need the play by play Rose. I was only teasing you earlier" I say with a groan, to which it is Rose's turn to giggle, knowing just what she was doing by saying that shit. "Now tell me about this guy Emmett, without the details of the sex between you Rose".

"Fine, while I talk you cook me breakfast bitch" Rose says with a smile.

"You're lucky I love you bitch, and am genuinely curious to hear about your date last night" I say before getting to work on a real breakfast for Rose and I.

"I know. And Bella, last night was….so much better than I ever expected. Emmett invited me over for dinner and movies at his place, and when I got there he was cooking lasagna and garlic bread. Fuck can that man cook! After dinner we moved to his living room where we watched some romantic comedy before a steamy make out session ensued, and then…well…you know the rest" she states with a wink and wicked grin.

"Mmm, steamy indeed. And your reasoning for being here this morning instead of still in bed with Emmett?"

"Oh! Yeah, well he owns a tattoo shop and had to go in this morning because he had some clients today".

"I see. Well, that works to my advantage because now you can help me get ready for my date tonight then".

"Date? What! You have a date tonight, why am I just hearing about this now Bella!"

"Well you've been busy, and I've been putting in longer hours at the hospital that it slipped my mind until now".

"Who is the lucky guy that is taking my best friend out, hmm?" Rose states while wagging her eyebrows at me, and that's when I choke up because I have no idea how Rose is going to take the news of her boss being the one to take me out tonight.

"Well if you must know, his name is Edward" I say and cringe a little as I wait for her response. It's only but a few seconds before she lets out a squeal and dances her way over to me.

"Edward, as in my boss Edward! Bella! You sneaky little bitch, when the hell did this happen?" she asks excitedly. Thanking my lucky stars that she's not angry, I begin to relax.

"So you're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I'm happy for both of you. It's about time you get out there, and Edward is a lucky son of a bitch to be going out with a catch like you" and at her words I can't help but smile wider. The fact that Rose is cool with this is very comforting.

"It happened a while ago when I went in to pick up my car and was when Edward told me that the Challenger he lent me was mine to keep, we got to talking, and he asked me out. I really meant to tell you Rose, it just slipped my mind until now".

"Pftt, forget it Bella. Like I said, I'm happy for you. It's about time you go out with a great guy like Edward. After all that bullshit with James, this is just what you need. Now tell me, where is he taking you and what time is this date happening?"

"He's planning to take me to a bar in town that his friend owns and then we're going to go out for a bite to eat, and he said he would be here to get me tonight at 8:30. Fuck I'm so damn nervous Rose. I haven't been on a date in a while, I don't know what to wear, I don't know what to do with my hair, and I….."

"Breathe Bella. It's just a date. That's what I'm here for. I will help you get ready and will make sure you have a kick ass time tonight. So stop fussing and worrying. Right now I'm starving and we have plenty more to talk about it would seem" at her words I begin to calm down and get back to work on breakfast. Before long I have eggs, waffles, and bacon cooked and we're sitting down to eat. For the rest of the day Rose and I just hang out and watch movies, goofing around, and just having fun like only we can. I know that Rose did it all just to keep my mind off of my date with Edward tonight, and can't help but be grateful for the distraction.

**EPOV**

"Fuck!" for the second time today I have managed to drop a tool on my face and know that it has everything to do with my date with Bella tonight. Ever since the other night when I went to her apartment I haven't been able to focus worth a damn. My mind always seemed to find a way to stray to thoughts of the gorgeous brunette and it was doing me in.

"You okay boss?" I hear Mike ask from the other side of the shop. I knew my guys could tell that something was off with me, but hoped that it wasn't that fuckin obvious.

"Yeah I'm straight, I just have some things on my mind is all".

"Things as in that hot ass brunette from the other day that I hear you're going out with tonight?" he says with a chuckle, and is when I get irritated. It's one thing for me to think these things about Bella, but it's another when I have someone like Mike doing it. Bella was mine and no other fucker was going to talk about her that way.

"What did you just fuckin say?"

"Huh?" is his dumbass response. I use that as my opportunity to roll out from under the SUV I was working on and get in his face.

"I said, what did you just fuckin say?"

"Well you know just….umm…"

"Hmm, that's what I fuckin thought. Listen Mike, I'm going to say this only once so you better listen good. I better not fuckin hear you saying anything like that about Bella again, understand?" At first he doesn't respond but when I grab him by his collar and come nose to nose with the fucker he's quick to answer.

"Sure, whatever you say boss".

"Good, now get fuckin back to work. We have some orders to fill today and it won't get done with you spending your time making dumbass comments instead of working" I say as I shove him back, making it clear that he needs to get to work. For the rest of the day I don't hear anything else from Mike or any of my other employees and am glad for it because the silence in the shop besides the radio is just what I need to get refocused and done with work. Before I realize how much time has gone by, the work day has come to an end and I am locking up the shop before going home to get ready for my date with Bella tonight.

As soon as I get to my place I make way inside and go to the kitchen to make myself a quick sandwich. Once I'm through eating I head upstairs and jump in the shower, all the while feeling nervous and anxious for tonight.

**BPOV **

All too soon it's time for me to get ready for my date with Edward. Before I get ready, I decide to paint my nails. I settle on a cool metallic color and just chill in the living room waiting for the polish on my fingers and toes to dry before I hop in the shower. After my shower I dry off and head into my bedroom where I see the outfit Rose has laid out for me. It's a tight, navy blue skirt that stops at about mid-thigh, a crop top with flowers on it that matches my skirt, and a pair of brown high heeled boots that stop a little above my knee. Once dressed, I head over to the bathroom where Rose begins curling my hair in pretty waves before she teases it and gives my hair some nice volume. My makeup is kept fairly simple with a smoky eye shadow look for my eyes, some blush, and a pretty red shade for my lips. My outfit is complete with a pair of chunky, diamond stud earrings, a few bracelets on one of my wrists, a few rings, as well as a cropped brown, leather jacket and clutch to finish the look. Taking a look in the mirror I can't help but grin because I look hot and know Edward will more than think so too.

At the sound of the doorbell ringing I make one last once over myself before I turn off the lights in my bedroom and head out to where I know Edward is waiting. Reaching the living room I'm greeted by a handsome Edward dressed in dark jeans, a white wife beater with a green jacket over the shirt, a brown belt and boots, some dog tags around his neck, a watch on his wrist, and a simple, silver ring on his right thumb. The man looks sexy enough to eat, and I can't help but drool at the sight. Clearing his throat, Edward asks if I'm ready and I tell him I am before we're both headed back out the door. Before I am completely out the door I hear Rose say something about not doing anything she wouldn't do, and knowing Rose there's a lot she has done on her dates with past dudes and only serves to make me smile and shake my head at her comments.

Reaching the parking lot in front of my building I notice a very nice looking motorcycle parked in the space beside mine and Rose's cars. The bike is all chrome and black leather and very Edward. Getting over to the bike Edward hands me a helmet, and I can only hope it won't mess up my hair too much. Once we both have our helmets on we are climbing on the bike, Edward first, followed by me. I try and get on the bike as ladylike as I can in my skirt and scoot up as close as I can to Edward before I wrap my arms tightly around his waist. With a grin over his shoulder at me, Edward starts the bike up and we're off. The ride to the bar is relaxing and fun, and I can't help the grin that stays on my face all the way to the bar. All too soon we reach the bar called Bulletproof and Edward quickly finds a spot before he helps me off the bike and puts our helmets up. Once everything with the bike is situated Edward slinks an arm around my waist leading us to the entrance of the bar, never letting more than a hair of space be in between us. Inside I can see that the bar is a typical one where many of the motorcycle, rock and roll loving citizens of Seattle come. It's a nice place and I can see why so many people liked coming here.

Edward leads me over to one of the tables spread out in the bar and helps me out of my jacket before taking off his own and putting them on the backs of our chairs, and then pushes in my chair making sure I'm settled before going back to his own chair. It isn't long before a woman comes over to our table and begins taking our drink orders.

"Well Edward nice to see you again, it's been a while. What can I get for you tonight?" the woman states with a flirtatious grin, and I can't help the wave of jealousy that hits me. I know I have no claim on Edward, this being our first date and all, but I can't stand when bitches do this shit when she can clearly see Edward and I are here together. Looking over at Edward I notice he doesn't take his eyes off of me as he responds to the woman.

"Thank you Kate it's nice seeing you as well. I'm going to have a beer, and baby what would you like?" Edward asks looking over at me with smoldering green eyes. I can't help the blush that spreads across my cheeks at his term of endearment.

"I'll have a beer as well" I say not bothering to look in the direction of the woman, but hear her huff away. "Well it would seem Kate was a little upset at being ignored by you while she was clearly flirting with you Edward".

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean shit to me. I'm with you" Edward says as he leans over and places a searing kiss on my lips, to which I eagerly respond to. We stay like this, just kissing, for a few more seconds before Kate is back with our drinks, and instead of trying to flirt with Edward again she just sets our drinks down and leaves. I can't help but giggle at her retreating form.

"What's so funny Bella?" Edward states with a small laugh of his own.

"Nothing, nothing at all Edward" I say with a smile before chastely kissing Edward's lips. What I meant as a simple kiss turns into Edward and I beginning a make out session right there in the bar. I can hear a few people in the bar give whistles, catcalls, and a few telling us to get a room, but I tune them out. It isn't until I hear someone come up to our table and clear their throat, that Edward and I quickly separate. Looking up I am met with a tall, blonde haired man smiling down at Edward and I. He is a good looking man with bright, blue eyes, a muscular build, and tattoos that cover both his arms and what I can see of his chest. He's dressed simply in a t shirt with the sleeves cut off, jeans, and cowboy boots.

"I'll be damned, look what the cat dragged in. How have you been man?" the man states in Edward's direction.

"Good Jazz, really good" Edward says while smiling in my direction.

"I'm glad to hear it. How are your folks and Tanya?"

"They're good. Tanya is working tonight, and mom and dad are on vacation in Spain for the next week or so, an early anniversary present from him to my mom".

"Nice. And who is this beautiful woman sitting next to you?" The man states while looking over at me with a warm, friendly smile.

"This is Bella, Bella this is Jasper. He owns Bulletproof".

"Aww so this is the infamous Bella that I have heard so much about from both you and Tanya" Jasper states while grinning, and can't help but blush deeper at the thought of not only Tanya, but now Edward talking about me to his friends. At that moment is when I feel Edward reach across the table, taking my hand, and giving it a reassuring squeeze not letting go.

"The very same" Edward states.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Bella, as you now know I'm Jasper and I would introduce you to my wife Alice if I knew where she had run off to" Jasper states giving the bar a once over hoping to catch a glimpse of where his wife could be. It's only moments before a gorgeous woman makes her way over to us and I immediately know that this is Alice by the way Jasper smiles at the sight of her; there's nothing but love in his eyes for the petite woman. Alice is about my height with dark brown hair cut into a pixie like hairstyle. She has beautiful olive green eyes, a light complexion, and has a few piercings that includes the belly button ring and nose ring I can clearly see once she reaches our table. They are a cute couple and complement each other very well.

"Well, well old Eddie boy finally comes to see us eh?" Alice says as she comes up behind Edward and gives him a hug. It is only when Alice wraps her arms around Edward's shoulders that he lets my hand go to return the jester.

"Nice to see you Ali, how's Henry?"

"He's good, growing like a damn weed. He turns three tomorrow, which reminds me, you better be coming".

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss my Godson's third birthday for the world".

"Happy to hear it Eddie. And who do we have here?" Alice says once she sees me sitting across from Edward.

"This Ali, is Bella. Bella this is Jasper's wife Alice".

"So this is Bella. Your descriptions of her Edward don't do her justice, she's gorgeous! Better be careful of Bree tomorrow with Bella on your arm though she just may steal her away" Alice says with a wink and a laugh. It's Edward's turn to blush while I am left confused at who Bree is and why she would steal me away from Edward.

"Bree is Alice's cousin and just so happens to be a lesbian, and happens to appreciate beautiful women such as yourself Bella. And what my lovely wife is trying to say is that she would love it if you joined us in celebrating our son Henry's birthday" Jasper states while putting an arm around Alice's waist, hugging her to him.

"Well as far as your cousin goes Alice, I am sad to say that I only like dick, and will only ever like dick, but I would love to come to your son's birthday party" I say with a laugh. To which everyone joins in. The night continues like that with Alice and Jasper pulling up chairs and me getting to know them all better. I learn that Alice and I have a lot in common, and have a feeling that we are going to be really good friends. It isn't until the song Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard comes on that Alice suddenly jumps up dragging me with her. On the dance floor Alice and I fall into step with each other and just have fun. Midway through the song I turn to where we left Edward and Jasper and dance my way to the table. As soon as I reach the table I grab Edward's hands and pull him to the dance floor with me where we easily move together. Edward's arms snake around my waist from behind and we begin moving and grinding on each other. It isn't long before the song comes to a close. We dance to a few more songs before Edward suggests we go get a bite to eat at a great burger joint he knows of downtown. I readily agree and we bid Jasper and Alice goodbye before leaving the bar and hopping on Edward's bike.

It takes only about ten minutes or so before we are pulling up to a diner by the name of Joe's, and are making our way inside. Edward leads us to a booth in the back corner of the diner where I slide in followed by Edward who throws his arm across the back of our seat as soon as we're seated. A guy in his teens comes over to take our orders, and is also when he chooses to take the opportunity to try and flirt with me. I immediately see when Edward tenses up at the boy's advances as he gives the guy our orders before giving him a scary, angry look. Seeing the look on Edward's face, the boy stutters a few words before quickly turning and practically running to the kitchen to put in our orders.

"Edward, he's just a kid. You didn't have to scare the shit out of him" I say lightly slapping Edward in his side and laughing.

"Sure I did. The little fucker wouldn't take his eyes off you, and thought it was okay to flirt with my woman" at the mention of Edward calling me his, I blush before responding.

"Well I can't say that I blame him, I am one fine piece off ass" I say, giving him a wink and kiss to the lips when the words leave my mouth.

"Still, you're my fine piece of ass and I won't have any other guy in this place thinking any different" Edward states leaning over and kissing and sucking right below my ear, to which I can't help the small moan that escapes my mouth at his actions. It would seem neither one of us can keep our hands and lips off each other tonight. We pull apart when the waiter returns with our food and drinks moments later and begin eating. It's not long before we finish up and Edward is paying before leading us out of the diner.

When we get to his bike Edward turns to me and says, "There's a place I would like to take you if you're up for it Bella".

"Sure Edward, I don't have to work tomorrow so I am up for whatever else you have planned". Not needing anymore confirmation from me, Edward helps me put my helmet on and we get on the bike and are off once again. The drive to wherever Edward is taking me is longer than the other rides we've taken tonight. It isn't long before Edward is taking an exit off the road and onto a dirt road that is taking us through a forest. The further we get, the harder it is to decipher where we're going. All too soon Edward is slowing down and parks his bike before helping me out of my helmet and off the bike. Taking my hand, Edward leads me down the rest of the path where we come to an opening to the most beautiful place I have ever seen. Edward has decided to take me to a meadow that is covered in the most beautiful purple flowers scattered around everywhere. The grass is a lush green color, and paired with the moonlight shining down on the field it is a sight to behold indeed. Turning to Edward I can't help but smile that he's decided to take me here.

"This is a place I go when I want to get away and just think. I found it when I was a teenager after…um…some shit was going on in my life" Edward says as he rubs the back of his neck, understanding that he tends to do this when he's nervous or embarrassed about something. I can only smile wider that Edward trusts me enough to share this place with me. Squeezing his hand in reassurance like he had done for me at the bar, he smiles back before leading me to the middle of the meadow. Laying out a blanket I didn't realize he had, we take off our jackets before laying back on the blanket, amongst all the pretty flowers. Once we're settled, I take the opportunity to really look at all the tattoos Edward has on his arms and begin to trace each one, fascinated by all the ink. Every tattoo he has, I can tell, means something to Edward. It isn't until I reach a particular tattoo that I become intrigued. The piece is a beautiful cross with dog tags hanging on the cross, the same tags that Edward was wearing around his neck. I catch the name on the tags of the tattoo, and read three words, _Tyler Masen Cullen_. Before I can even ask, Edward speaks up and explains the tattoo.

"I was eighteen when I got the news. I had just gotten home from school when I heard my mom in the kitchen. She was sobbing and I had no idea why. It took a while for me to calm her down enough to tell me what was going on and when she did, I wished I had never asked. It was my brother, Tyler. He was stationed in Iraq, and was on patrol when he and the men from his unit were ambushed and killed. Tyler had always had a desire to serve his country. Growing up listening to the stories of our father and uncles always made him want to grow up and do the same. He was twenty-one years old when he died. For the months following his passing I drank myself into oblivion, even turning to drugs when the alcohol couldn't ease the pain anymore. It wasn't until my mom got ahold of me and told me that she couldn't stand losing another son that I realized what I was doing to her, and changed. I got sober, cleaned myself up, and with the help of my parents I opened my shop and have been clean ever since". Not knowing what to really say, I slide over to lie closer to Edward and just wipe his tears away, laying butterfly kisses over every inch of his face, and hoping to in some way ease his pain. I knew all too well what it was like to lose someone. I was only fifteen when my mom passed away from breast cancer and not a day goes by that I don't think about her or wish she was still here. She is the reason I got the pink ribbon cancer symbol on my shoulder when I was just sixteen.

For a while Edward and I just lay in the meadow staring at each other, kissing every now and again. It is a few hours later that we decide to call it a night. On the way back to my place the mood of the night seems to have shifted to a more somber one, and I know it's because of what Edward told me, and my own thoughts about my mom, that did it. Before too long we are pulling up outside of my building. We both get off the bike and Edward leads me to my door. Getting to the door of my apartment I tell Edward how much fun I had, and he tells me that this is one of the best nights he's had in a long time. As we go to say goodbye, I know that I don't want him to go and invite him to stay the night. A hesitant look crosses Edward's face before he finally agrees and we both head inside. I put down my keys and purse by the door before taking off my jacket and laying both mine and Edward's on the couch. Taking Edward's hand I lead him down the hall to my room. Not feeling an ounce of shyness I change in front of Edward. After the other night and tonight I can't find it in me to feel ashamed for doing it because Edward and I have already shared so much with each other that I have no reason to feel any other way besides comfortable and safe with him. I settle on a simple pair of shorts and tank top, while Edward decides to just strip down to his boxer briefs. We both crawl into bed with my back pressed against Edward's front with his arm curled around my waist. It is like this that we both fall asleep, letting exhaustion take over.

**A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Leave me some reviews on the chapter. As I said earlier, I am going to try and get another chapter up tonight, but if I don't end up being able to, I will have it up very soon for you guys. **** Otherwise I will see you all on the next update!**


End file.
